


Я держу тебя за руку

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ratings: G, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex





	Я держу тебя за руку

Крепко держать Тодда за руку в момент, когда они оба считают, что все кончено, до странности приятно. Ну, то есть они вот-вот должны умереть, а Дирк думает только о том, какие теплые у друга ладони и насколько жесткими стали кончики пальцев от регулярной игры на гитаре. Тодд не признается в этом, но он до сих пор любит играть, хотя и тщательно скрывает это ото всех. И только мозоли на пальцах выдают его с головой.

Дирк не уверен, но, кажется, он готов регулярно подвергать себя смертельной опасности, чтобы иметь эту фантастическую возможность — взять Тодда за руку. Это попахивает чем-то нездоровым, даже суицидальным. Но Дирк не может себя заставить протянуть руку и сжать знакомую ладонь просто так: не когда за ними гонится стая плотоядных жуков или их собираются пристрелить китайские мафиози на задворках чайнатауна, а в какой-нибудь из сотни вечеров, когда они с Тоддом сидят на диване и смотрят фильм или идут вместе знакомой дорогой к агентству.

Возможно, Вселенная так издевается над Дирком Джентли, а может специально подсовывает столько опасных, смертельных ловушек, чтобы дать ему шанс сделать то, чего он хочет. Сложно сказать — милость это или насмешка.

Дирк сжимает ладонь Тодда и думает: “Вот сейчас точно конец”. Ему хочется зажмуриться или отвернуться, но Тодд стоит рядом, гордо вскинув голову, и с вызовом смотрит в лицо опасности. Дирк не может отступить, не может позволить себе дать слабину, не может подвести Тодда. Единственная поблажка — это теплая рука в его руке. И, может быть, не только ему нужно это прикосновение, потому что его пальцы с силой сжимают в ответ. От этого Дирк чувствует невиданный прилив сил, ощущает себя бесстрашным и всемогущим. Нити Вселенной, окружающие их, звенят словно струны гитары. И теперь Дирк уверен на сто процентов, какую мелодию должен сыграть, какую песню нашептывает ему мироздание — ту, где Тодд жив, где Тодд улыбается и смеется, где Тодд держит его за руку, где Тодд счастлив.

И Дирк делает шаг вперед, делает глупость, как и всегда, впрочем. Он делает это, зная, что придется отпустить спасительную ладонь, лишиться такого желанного тепла. Но это ненадолго. Ведь Вселенная не устает подсовывать им новые опасные приключения, а значит у него еще будет шанс. Возможно, когда-нибудь у него хватит смелости просто взять Тодда за руку по дороге домой или в автобусе, а может прямо в агентстве, когда они будут стоять рядом у доски с уликами. Но пока Дирк безрассудно отпускает руку Тодда, чтобы спасти его, спасти их обоих, и Вселенная довольна, когда он играет нужную мелодию на нитях мироздания. Тодд улыбается.


End file.
